MCSM: Broken Promises
by LegendEmpress
Summary: (Sequel to Every Action Matters) After the adventures are done and Midnight stays in Beacontown with her new friends, they're all suddenly thrown into a new one. A family's broken past with even more broken promises are revealed as Midnight goes on a search to find the other elementals, and a sibling she didn't know about, to stop a foe that's more powerful than herself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quick beginning Author's note here. Just saying that since this is a sequel, it's highly recommended that you read Every Action Matters first before you come back here, otherwise some things might not make sense. Anyway, now that I've got that out of the way, hope you enjoy the first chapter of Broken Promises!**_

He sat on the floor, looking at the picture where only one person truly mattered in it.

None of his (_fictional, he made them up to cope with loneliness) _friends had come looking for him yet, and he was honestly grateful for that.

He needed time alone to think.

Think about he'd done, what he was going to do, and where she was. Was she on her own too? Or did she stay where she was and didn't leave the First World? Whatever the answer was, he wanted to know.

He was really starting to regret leaving now.

He regretted it five minutes after he reached the Overworld.

* * *

Midnight sat on her own, looking up at the starry night sky. She remembered making shapes out of them when she was younger, and tried to pick up on that habit again, only to find nothing of interest.

She felt so calm out here, the breeze and the fact that it was so quiet made it that much better. Occasionally, she'd tense as she heard a monster lurking around, but nothing ever spotted her.

Lukas would've been with her, had he not been busy with his drafts. Being an author had taken it's toll already, and now he was writing pretty much every day to keep people happy.

But at the end of the day, he still had time for her.

She loved it when they spent the night talking about what crazy things happened during the day and they didn't fall asleep until they realized it was almost two in the morning.

She got that text from Luna about her kids about a year ago, and she still couldn't stop herself from occasionally wondering how everyone on the younger side was doing. It was, more often than not, Midnight wondering how Luna and Jake were holding up, but she never had the time to call, as something else would catch her attention just as she was about to.

She briefly wondered if they actually would meet again, since the main story was over.

She felt herself starting to fall asleep, and promptly decided that it was time to go home. Wow, and she'd even gotten used to calling Lukas's- no, their cabin home.

She did often miss the real world, and thought about going back a few times, before remembering time was practically frozen while she was gone and deciding that she would do it another day.

Could you get homesick if you were staying in one of your two homes?

She didn't even make it to the bedroom, instead opting to sleep on the couch instead and passed out as soon as she laid down.

* * *

_When one falls down, it's only a matter of time before the other follows._

**_Little Midnight's POV (Because dreams)_**

_"Make sure to keep your sister safe." Dad always reminded my brother every time we left the house on our own. Sometimes, he would reply with an annoyed tone, but today, he replied cheerfully, but with a bit of irritation laying underneath._

_"Dad, we're just going to play with Amber, we'll be fine." The 'you probably just don't trust me' went unsaid, but hung in the air anyway. With that, we left, setting out on our adventure._

_Amber lived in the Oasis, Xara's town, and right now we were staying in Romeoburg (I almost cringed when I heard that's what it was called), meaning we had to walk all the way. I didn't mind it too much though, there was so much to see. Being five years old was the best! My brother, while only six, was capable of defending himself and I. Amber could handle herself, but didn't mind some help once in a while._

_Then again, pretty much everyone knew we were Romeo's kids, so they didn't bother to mess with us, though I did still deal with bullies at school. My brother would usually scare them off though._

_I noticed he looked worried about something, so I decided to ask._

_"What's wrong?" He looked at me with a smile that I didn't think was real. He shrugged his shoulders._

_"Just...lost in thought." He lied. It was obvious, I could tell when he was lying, but I didn't push it. I smirked at a fading memory I had and decided to bring it up._

_"Do you still have a crush on Amber?" He turned bright red at that, and I laughed._

_"Amber and Night sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" I stopped, trying to remember how the rest of the song went. Noticing this, he sighed, but raised an eyebrow (he didn't do it right, he was only six) when he noticed the nickname I called him._

_"You still call me that?" He asked. I nodded, smiling widely._

_"Why?"_

_"Why not? I like calling you that, I want our names to be based off nighttime!" _

_"Your's already is though." My smile fell a little as I thought about that._

_"Oh well, there are too many people with your name! I thought only one person could have one name." Now it was his turn to laugh. It's not like he knew! He was only a year older than me!_

_"No, that's not right. Do you know how many people have the name Amber?"_

_"One?"_

_"Nope, a lot."_

_"Like a million?" He sighed, but not in annoyance._

_"I don't think so."_

_"A billion?"_

_"Maybe."_

_I ran out of numbers. There was only so high I could go. At least I knew how to count forwards and backwards to and from ten! Now if I could get higher..._

_I noticed the trees getting taller, meaning we were in the Oasis._

_We played with Amber all day, and she showed us her powers again. She was the same age as my brother, so both of them knew more about their powers than I did. I could make stuff float, but I can't make myself float like they can. Her sister, Aqua, joined in too. I didn't know where Auria or Summer was though, they were around here somewhere._

_"Where's Auria and Summer?" I asked Amber, who blinked, in the middle of casting a fire spell. The tiny flame disappeared with her loss of focus._

_"Both of them are sick, probably colds." I pouted a little. They were the same age as me, and my best friends in the whole world. She seemed to notice and gave me a small smile._

_"They said they'll be feeling better tomorrow, maybe then." I walked off to go talk to Aqua._

_It's funny how there are so many people with powers, but the only kids who have them are me, my brother, Aqua, Amber, Auria, Summer, and one person who controlled the earth that I haven't met yet. I bet their name would be a pun, I thought something like Ivory, a type of plant and a type of green. Actually, the plant's name was Ivy, but that was poison._

_Suddenly, I couldn't hear what I was saying anymore, it felt as though I were underwater, but I couldn't swim._

_And then I woke up from the dream._

* * *

**Third Person**

Lukas almost laughed when he saw his girlfriend asleep on the couch.

He did laugh when she fell off said couch though. She looked at him with a halfhearted glare, and even that failed with how he knew how she wanted to smile.

"You're so helpful." She said sarcastically as she got up.

"Morning to you too Midnight. Mind explaining why you fell asleep on the couch instead of the way more comfortable bed in the next room?" She shrugged tiredly.

"Passed out. Didn't feel like it. Late." She mumbled the last word a little louder than the others. She was still half asleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me again, we have somewhere to go." Now that got her up, a curious look in her eyes as he led her out towards Beacontown.

"So, you know how two days ago, we saw that flashing light in the sky?" Midnight tried her best to remember, and actually did. It was more than two days ago though. They'd been out enjoying the day together when a flash of black light flew across the sky, the sun momentarily being replaced by the moon.

"Yeah, but that was more than two days ago." He shrugged the correction off as they ran to the Order hall.

"Well, we found out why that happened, and I think you'll be surprised, because I was." She blinked.

"Can you stop being so vague and just tell me, please!" She drew the 'please' out, so it sounded like she was whining. Lukas rolled his eyes. He'd grown used to it, and in effect, was immune to it.

"You know your plead-whining isn't going to work on me, right?" She frowned, but it wasn't a real one.

"Still going to try."

"And you're still going to fail." The door opened, causing everyone inside, huh, everyone was there, to look at the door to see who just came in. Alexa seemed surprised, while Ivy immediately jumped down from her seat.

"Should we just get straight to the point or beat around the bush a little more?" She asked. Midnight was anxious to know what all the hype was about, so she naturally went with the first choice.

"I wanna know what's going on!" She said, surprisingly not yelling it.

"Well, the bluntest way to say it then is-" Alexa cut Ivy off, knowing this was going to take ten minutes if she didn't.

"You have a brother."

_**A/N**_

_**Yay! First chapter of Broken Promises is done after three rewrites of the same thing!**_

_**Midnight: Except for the first draft.**_

_**We're not talking about that. Ever.**_

_**Midnight: It would've made for an interesting plot choice.**_

**_Yeah, had it been any character except you being pregnant._**

**_Midnight: Why not me?!_**

**_Because there is going to be a lot of action this time, and I do not want you to miss out on any of it._**

**_Midnight: Never mind! Go with this storyline please!_**

**_Alright, I love how you randomly changed your mind after hearing about all the action, but alright._**

**_Midnight: Are you going to do any reviews from Every Action Matter's last chapter?_**

**_Nope!_**

**_Midnight: Why not?_**

**_I don't feel like it._**

**_Midnight: So why are we still here?_**

**_No clue._**

**_-LegendEmpress_**

**_Midnight: Also, you still ended up talking about the first draft, so mission accomplished!_**

**_Let the chapter end Midnight! And I don't care!_**


	2. I'm Back!

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Midnight: I thought you weren't coming back?**_

_**Well, I wasn't. But...**_

_**Midnight: (Looking at my profile) Wait...So you read a story, favorited and followed it, only to be surprised when the author actually said that you were one of her favorites?**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**Midnight: And then you got a ton of emails to confirm that yes, it was you.**_

**_Mhm..._**

**_Midnight: Well, stop talking and get writing! But what about the other version?_**

**_I..._**

**_Midnight: You didn't have a plan, did you?_**

**_Nope._**

**_Midnight: And you wonder why you ran into problems._**

**_Ahem, anyways. Time to start with no plan whatsoever!_**

* * *

"I- What?" Maybe it was all just another elaborate dream, that actually made sense considering the other one. Alexa sighed, though whether she was annoyed at having to explain again (since it looked like she already had to multiple times) or due to the fact that Midnight somehow didn't know was unclear.

"I should've just called everyone here at once...You have a brother. I know, shocking." She said the last bit rather sarcastically, making Midnight roll her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one, you just stick to providing exposition." Now it was Alexa's turn to roll her eyes. Ivy, who was behind her, laughed.

"You still haven't lost that trait, unfortunately." She smirked. Midnight put a hand to her heart, making the most overdramatic expression possible to make it seem like she was offended.

"What did I just say?"

"Alright you two, cut it out." Jesse said, a tiny smile on his face. Axel pouted, saying he wanted to know where that was going, before Ivy threw something at Alexa.

"Hey- oh what's this?" It was a map, with a spot marked on it with what looked like a red marker, or a highlighter. Where Ivy would've gotten either of those was a mystery. The text next to the bright red circle said 'Place of Interest.'

"Where we should start looking." Was the explanation they were given. Now that Midnight looked closer at the map, she could clearly recognize some of the terrain surrounding the point that was marked.

"Have we been there before?"

* * *

**Midnight's POV**

_Trying to find our way through the terrain was hard enough, let alone find anyone else._

_"Do you remember where we split up from them Lukas?" I asked, the horse we had taken with us had long since ran off, after an encounter with some mobs. The leather jacket I had was torn, not enough to be too noticable, but still there._

_"At Endercon, and I'm starting to wish we didn't split up." I looked down at the grass. Sure, being with Jesse and everyone else was cool, but we both knew the entire reason we left in the first place._

_With the hills we found came spots to look, to search with even an sliver of hope that the other Ocelots were still alive. I knew they were, but he didn't._

_With the lakes came places to rest, at least for a while since Lukas would inevitably persist that we kept going._

_And in a town that we passed, I saw a familiar face among the crowd. He didn't see me, and I was convinced I'd never met him before, but before I could point it out to Lukas, the boy was gone, back amongst the crowd instead of standing out. I just thought it was imagination and kept walking._

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"We have...at least, you and I have." Lukas said, looking around in case anyone would prove him wrong, but Jesse shook his head.

"No, I think it was just you two." He said. Ivy got up, about to leave.

"Let's get going then! If we start now, we should make it in about a day and a half!" Alexa and Midnight shared a glance. Pretty much everyone was unprepared for a quick adventure, let alone one that would take a day and a half. Ivy paused in the doorway, blinking.

"Maybe we should get prepared first, which should've been the first thing that happened." Petra grinned, excited for another adventure. Because of course that would excite her.

(One preperation montage later. Yes I'm skipping it)

"Everyone ready now?" Ivy had pretty much left by now, waiting for everyone outside. They all gave their own affirmations that yes, they were ready, before heading off.

_I wonder if he's anything like me... _Midnight wondered.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Yes I'm back! Back to writing MCSM stories and hopefully finishing some of them!**_

_**Midnight: Awesome, glad to know I'm going to be back in action!**_

_**What have you been doing this whole time?**_

_**Midnight: Hanging out with the Little Devil's Kids. That name is horribly wrong, they're actually angels!**_

_**Alexa: Hey, who stole my cookies?!**_

_**Chloe: Whoops! Run!**_

_**(Several footsteps are heard, along with some laughter)**_

_**...Angels you say?**_

_**Midnight: . . .Okay, maybe not.**_

**_Anyways, see you guys later! Goodness gracious I miss saying that-_**

**_-LegendEmpress_**


End file.
